dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki) are a humanoid species that is famed in mythology for their aversion to sunlight and their possession of fangs for sucking the blood of other beings. Due to their natural diet of blood, Vampires were considered predatory and associated as Devils until around the early 18th-century in southeastern Europe when they were first identified as their own species by human culture. As humans seemed to be their primary prey, Vampires were considered to be evil beings amongst the human populace and were greatly feared for their ability to lure their prey into being fed upon and their ability to turn "normal beings" into vampires thanks to a "Vampire Virus" that is transmitted via their bite in a similar manner to Zombies. Although some facts are true to a degree, the traits of the vampire species has been exaggerated over time due to fear-fuelled myths and folklore. Actively hunted into modern time by their once-prey, Vampires now exist in almost near-extinction. Culture By the end of the 20th Century, with the rise of technology and global communication networks enabling humanity to easily overthrow or combat liminal oppression, vampiric society was reduced to operating behind facades and masquerades to survive. Due to this there are now two known social profiles for vampire society; the first is a clan society structure lead by a lone vampire who may keep a cadre of vampire slaves and possibly a mate or harem, and the second is a "vampire society" where houses of vampiric lineages (or "family clans") come together to form tight-knit societies, often European in origin. These "vampire societies" are often ruled by a Vampire Council that oversees the society's cultural development and survival. While operating mostly behind the scenes of human society, the vampires sometimes act in conjunction with human agents or other vampire clans. When hunting, a vampire will often attempt to coerce their prey into a state where their heart is beating rapidly and strongly to push blood in greater amounts through their body as this means that, when a vampire bites into an artery, the prey's blood will flow quicker into their predator's mouth and in greater quantities than if they were of normal temperament. While there are many emotional states that enable this, most vampires seem to favour eliciting either fear in their prey or sexual arousal, with the latter emotional state having the added benefit of the prey willingly letting the vampire near their naked body on the presumption that they are about to mate with the predator. More often than not the vampire who choses to use arousal as their method to feed will willfully engage their prey in sexual intercourse to further arouse their prey's blood flow (and to enjoy the hedonistic pleasures of sex) and gain additional options for which part of their prey to feed from (aroused male/female genitalia, aroused female breasts, etc). These vampires will often opt to feed on their prey as their prey is orgasming or just before, when their prey's blood and endorphins are pumping at their strongest and they are the least likely to be able to pull away once the feeding begins. Vampires prefer to feed from physically healthy individuals, whose blood and blood flow is healthy and strong, as opposed to the elderly or sick. In some social circles, humans interested in having sex with and experiencing the pleasure derived from being fed upon by a vampire have long ago established a symbiotic relationship with the vampiric race. In this relationship, humans subjugate themselves to vampires (beit sexually or otherwise) and will willingly let the predators feed on them on the premise that the vampires will leave them alive after feeding and only fully eat or "turn" the ones who give consent. Through this relationship, the humans receive the sexual pleasure that a vampire bite derives and the rush of mating with and being eaten by a natural predator with the promise of not only surviving the encounter but being able to repeat the experience as many times as they wish. In return, in addition to the bonus of being able to gain a harem of willing sexual partners and hedonistic slaves, the vampires receive a steady, readily accessible, and willing, food supply that they might otherwise be unable to procure. Physiological Attributes *Similar to Elves, Vampires are thought to be an extremely long-lived race that are capable of living for centuries. *Vampires eyes are thought to have night vision but this may be untrue, a vampires eye-sight is actually quite poor. *Vampires have pointy ears, and their ears have very sensitive hearing. They can even hear ultrasonic waves, but because their hearing is so acute vampires tend to not like loud environments. *Vampires similar to harpies have bat like wings instead of hands, allowing them to be able to fly. *Vampires have a digestive system that is underdeveloped so they can only digest liquids, so they have to drink blood to get nourishment. *Vampires have a weakness to sunlight and UV light, and are usually allergic to garlic and silver. *While the initial puncture of skin may be painful, a vampire's bite will stimulate the victim's pleasure receptors as the vampire begins feeding, with the stimulation increasing as the feeding continues. Depending on where the bite is located on the body and how savage the vampire is feeding, the stimulation is said to be a greater sexual pleasure than sex itself, capable of eliciting the victim into powerful orgasms mere moments from being bitten as the bite triggers a release of endorphins within the victim that causes ecstasy. While it is unknown whether this is the result of a type of unconscious hypnotism on the vampire's part or the work of a type of venom produced from the vampire's saliva or teeth, it is suggested that this trait is a survival mechanism for the vampires, to make sure the "food" doesn't get away while they feed due to being too distracted by the pleasure coursing through their body to even consider escaping. **Frequent exposure to such euphoria lead some humans to becoming addicted to being bitten by vampires. *While capable of "reproducing" new vampires via the vampire virus, vampires are also capable of traditional reproduction (sexual intercourse) with other liminal species. However, possibly due to their low numbers and their own aristocratic nature, pure blood vampires will attempt to "maintain their pure blood lineage" through only mating with other pure blood vampires. Sometimes resorting to incest in order to do so. The child of a liaison between a vampire and a human is known as a Dhampir. Other Bloodsuckers Empusa Empusa are a psuedohuman race with mantoid attributes. Appearing in Greecian myth, the Empusa were said to be servants of the goddess Hecate who were charged by the goddess to guard specific roads from travellers. According to mythological texts, the Empusa feasted by seducing young men and, as they slept, drank their lover's blood and ate their lover's flesh. It is unknown whether this is actually true. What is confirmed is that Empusa actually possess a timid nature, and will run and hide at the sound of insults. Lamprey Mermaid Lamprey Mermaids are a mermaid subspecies closely related to Eel Mermaids. While they are known for their preferred diet of suckling blood from other beings, Lamprey Mermaids can subsist on the same diet as conventional mermaids. In Japanese folklore, lampreys are called "Yatsume-unagi" (八つ目鰻, "eight-eyed eels"). The name is derived from the seven external gill slits which line each side of a lamprey's head section which, along with their actual eye, makes it look like they have eight eyes on each side of their face. Folklore in some other countries include the lamprey's nostrils in the count, calling them "Nine-eyed Eels" instead. Leech Leeches are a pseudohuman species of invertebrate beings that have evolved to possess forms similar to humanoids. Similar to their animal counterparts, leeches are humanoid Annelids and hermaphrodites (possessing both a penis and vagina) whose diet consists of feeding off of the blood of other beings. To do this, Leeches possess sharp teeth used to penetrate the skin of their prey and an anticoagulant enzyme in their saliva ensures that their prey's blood won't coagulate (dry up and solidify) while they are drinking it. Leeches have aided medical science as far back as the ancient Greeks where they were used to aid in bloodletting. In modern times, Leeches help in procedures such as the reattachment of body parts and reconstructive and plastic surgeries and, in Germany, treating osteoarthritis. Mosquito Mosquitos are an insectoid pseudohuman race who have four insectoid limbs, antennae, compound eyes, an insect abdomen, wings and other traits of a mosquito. Members of the race posses a needle-like proboscis inside their mouths that they use to penetrate the skin of their prey and suck liquids such as blood. Their saliva possesses anesthetic properties that they spread over the flesh of their prey before penetrating them. While they mainly subsist on blood, they can also drink honey and fruit juices. Vampire Bat The Vampire Bat is a humanoid species that shares a lot of similarities with bats and the Vampire species. Although sharing the vampire's aversion to sunlight and their possession of fangs for sucking the blood of other beings, Vampire Bats can survive on other liquids aside from blood, possess shorter wings and fangs, and are generally more timid in nature than their predatory cousins (although they are thought to be more confident in environments that lack sunlight). And just like Vampires, they possess wings as hands. Members * Curie Drakulya (Vampire) * Wladislaus Drakulya (Vampire in life) * Em (Empusa) * Yatsume (Lamprey Mermaid) * Leechi (Leech) * Mosukii (Mosquito) * Česká (Mosquito) * Pirati (Vampire Bat) Gallery VampireBat1.png Darling Is Kidnapped.PNG File:Vampire2.png File:Vampire3.png File:Vampire1.png 0080 Care A Cropped.png 0148 Affection B.jpg Trivia *Vampires and Werewolves have a deep seated antagonism towards each other largely due to their polar opposite cultures; Werewolves are nature-oriented primal instincts unleashed, a physical force of howling fury and emotion, while Vampires are dead yet moving, shadows behind you, sneaky and manipulative, aristocratic and stylish. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species